Super Symphonia Team Adventure!
by Lloydo'Colletto
Summary: YES ITS AN UPDATE! A super adventure with everyone having great adventure! But what is with Raine? READ TO FIND OUT! EDIT CHAPTER 5: NOW A SELFINSIRT TOO!
1. a dangeros monster comes!

_A/N: Hello! I wanted a fic with Lloyd and everyone and I hope you like it! It's super suspensy and mysterious and you will be very excited reading it! **So reviewwwww pls! And goood!**_

Lloyd and Colett and everyone was sitting in the boring class of Isela with their boring and hott teacher Raine. Everyone was bored coz the lessons were so boring cos she was too clever and not naked and not talking aboot sex. Suddenly all was quiet coz Raine was very suddenly strange: She striped naked and made all boys a nosebleed, even Genis coz he _**was **__**not**__** gay**_. Then she pointed her rod on the desk and suddenly there was a big monster! Eveyone was screaming and shouting and very loud except Lloyd who was all sleeping and didnt wake up cos there was no Raine anymore! She was GONE! So there was no chalk to put on his had and wake him up again! Collet shouted loudly:

"NOOOOOOO! A MONSTER IS TRING TO KILL US AND LOYD SLEEEPS, NOOOO!" She took her flyying boomerang thingys and hit the mosnter, but it were no boomerangs but Raine's plate so the monster eated it and it didnt come back.

"NOOOOOOO! PROFESORS PLATE! I HOPE SHE WONT NOT SHOUT AT ME!" she cryied sadly hoping Raine woldnt miss her plates. But the monster was still there! But it was not cos the plate was Raine's so it was full with bad food and the mondter eated it so it died and exploded everywhere!

The expulsion was so loud and booming that even lloyd was waked up without chalk! He looked the room and seen that everywhere was the monster and the classrooom was all exploded and messy and monstered cos the mosnter was a bom! there were parts everywere and blood and guds and everything and it lookd very disgussting and made Lloyd puke but he didnt coz Genis was at the ground and lolling at the monster coz he found it funny to see it go boom and he dindt wanna puke on him coz this is sicck and disgusting! There was also Collet in the room and she was so sad cuz the monster was dead and cryied loudly:

"NOOOOOOO! THE MOSNTER IS DEAAD! IT DIDNT WANT TO DO ANYTHING BUT KILL SOME PEAPLE BUT ONLY MAYBE!"

But the cryying was good for every one cos _C_ollet's tears where holy tears coz she was very angel and chosen and they wahsed everything away and all the bllod and guts and stuff, so everyone was happy except Lloyd and Genis cos Genis was drowning and Lyod was sad evrytime collet was so he cryed too and their tears where making a holy wave _(A/N: SPOILER! DONT READ IF YOU DONT KNOW COZ LLOYD IS ANGEL TOO)_ and disapeard so Genis didnt drown and die!

"lol!", said Gensi lollingly coz he wasnt dad and that made him very happy an lolly, but the lol was an evil lol but collet and lolyd didnt nowtice. But it was only evil becoz he was angry for being almost death SO DON'T THINK HES EVUL OR SOMETHINKK!

After they stopped cryying an lolling and drowning, evryone looked at the situaiton and asked themselves about it.

"NOOOOOOO! PROFESOOR IS GONE AND THE SCHOOLAND EVRYTHING AND WE DONT KNOW WHERE SHE WENT!", Collet shoted madly and sadly, but Genis said:

"Then we have to just find her lol. It's no bog deal for some one cleverly like I, just think about it: Who is Raine and evil and makes monsters that are evil and destroyying and bombs?"

Befor they could even anser the question, they heard a scary noise all around them that was soo scarry that they almost peed in there drawers but they didnt cos the were too wet already.

"NOOOOOOO! WHAT IS THAT LOUD NOISHE EVERYWHERE?", Colett stated cryingly and the question was sooon ansered from Llyod who said calmingly:

"May be just the wind and nothing realy horrible like a monster-tornado or anything."

_A/N: ooohhh, what is it? read next chapter to find out! And reviewww to cos itt be soo cool! ^o^_


	2. a mistyrous temple!

_A/N: A new chappter! Whats the trilling conlusion? Read too find out! and revoiwww if you lick it! _

It waaaas...

just the wind!

"How could wind do this noise lol", genis asked around questionly but noone listened coz Collet and Lloyd were eating sandwitches they found under Genis table.

"HEY, THEY'RE MINE!", Genis shouted all angerful and he was casting all like magical stuff and casting a firebal and hitting Lloyd and he drooped the saanwich and speaked lloudly: "OUCH!"

"NOOOOOOO! GENIS, STOPPIT AND WE GIVE U YOU'RE SANDWITCH BACKK!", beged Colett anshiously.

"rofl ok", exclamed Genis, and he eated all the sandwich out of them with his super-cooking skills and made a burp.

"But whats with proffesor who is still not here but there butt we dont know where?", Lloyd analysed all strangely with his hand touching his long sword suggestingly (_A/N: not that one you pervo!_)

"Oh, yeah, she's gone lol. Well, dunno, lets wathc that big oracle temple place where all is there so maybe also my sis' lmao.", Genis suggested uninsterestedly, but Colert was scared of temple monsters who kill and said:

"NOOOOOOO! THERERE MONSTERRS AND WE COOLD GETT EATED AND THAT WOULD BE BADD!"

"Yeah, but when Proffersors there we must help her caus she wants not get eated too much and it would be bad if shed eated, right?", Lloyd warned collet and she was quiet cos she liked raine tho' she always eated her cake away and spanked her and shouted very loud but she liked her anyway so she was quiet now except she sobbed of fear of the monsters.

So evryone went to the temple but when they were their, they noted something very big but not so big cos it was nothing therie but a big temple and it wus dangeros cos there was all barierr tape that said "Do not ever go hear except your the chosen and her friedns that try to protect her cos then u can go there cos its coool and deffo no trap!"

"NOOOOOOO! WE CANT GET IN COS THE TAPE IS THERE!", Colette notized shokingly shoked cos she didnt read the signs cos shes dilexic and cold not read so good!

"... beech, learn readen finaly so u cant make such mistakes zomfg, loook, theirs ritten that noone can go exept the chosen and her friends rofl!", Genis corrected her badassly, cos thats just how he talks lol.

"So in other words that meens we get now in cos were the chosen and friends and that is really for sure not ever any trap or such a thing!", Llyod made clear to evryone exept that collet was criyng again so she coulnt here him but they went inside anyway cos they were sure to be safe except from the monsters that kill **but they were wrong!**

Insidethe tempel it was very dark and scary and there were big mosters and they were dangeros but harmless cos they fed them with genis sandwitches cos they were so delicius and every monster becomed there slave cuz the sanwitches were just so delicious and every monster killed every other for them and so the monsters were no problem and collet was relived but still shaking cos the spiedr made a scary sound with its leg which went like a tik tok (_A/N: geddit? Its a song! :D_) from a clock and they didnt thik about it but then Genis had a clever-attack on his brain!

"lol, look the spider it has to legs but eit and they look so strangy like something I seen before!", Genis toughed loudly coz he's super clever, but then somethink oddly happened: Collet was brain!

"NOOOOOOO! IT'S A BUMB! RUN AWAAY!"

They runned fastly so fast that sonik was still much faster but they were fast still and ranned and ranned but then it hit them very hardly, like a stone faling from the sky direct in your crotch: **They ran the wrong way out cos they ranned more in!**

Colette allmost shouted loud NO again, but it was made to a stop from the wall she ran into an went unconsious like everyone but Genis, but they were consiousful very fast and facing a wall. Suddenly there was a strange stranger and he said them:

"**Will ye stop running now, or i muste make ye suffer!**"

_A/N: OMG! who is the mystirious stranger? find out next time, witch is in more then a week coz Im russia! AND REVIWWW PLLZZ!_


	3. he iseth a poetic stranger!

_A/N: Neww chapter, soo I hop you likke it and review and cos its coll!  
_

NOOOOOOO! I DONT LKIE SUFFER!", Collete made herself wery cleer but the stranger was strange but not too evil at least they tought so so Lloid asked a questison to him asking:

"Who ru?"

The stranger lookd very strange just likke Fresh Dumbledoor (_A/N: watch heere: 3 . ly / wYFm its coll and roccs!_) only not like a rapper dude somuch but a bit and her didnt rap but he poemed cos he hated rappers since he heard Solja boi once hoo rapped really bad and it was very annoyying so he didnt lkie him and so he poemed explainingly:

"I am the big Remiel!

So I tell ye howe I fell

And if thou haetest it,

thane thou art so shit!"

He poemed so bad that evryone stuffed pillous in their ear cos it was so bad but Genis discovered him so he asked a qzestion:

"Wheres rain lol?"

"That woman beath not hear!

She beath not near!

Ye must find her fast!

Or the world iseth to blast!"

"NOOOOOOO! THE WORLD DYES! WE MSUT FIND RAIN SO WE CAN SAVE IT FROM DYING!", Collete explained and they haad no better to do so tey searched raine and made to a big adventure!

"Lets make it an adventuros adventuore!", Lloyd sugested and they made their way tring to find rain to save the world and they gone to Treit wich was a very haot desert and had many hot sands that where grating and hot just like when u go to a stor and they bake cuppcakes but you touch the oven and brun ur hand just so hot it was.

"I cant scram anymore so hot isit!", mutterd colett queitly cos it wsa relly that hot!

"I-c... water! In a pool full of butiful woman..." Loyd said (_A/N: but it was only a fatta morgan so it wasn't reel!_) "Oh no, they drinking the water out of the pooll, noo!"

He tryed running to the woman but he couldnt so he creenged to it but he codlnt se it anymore so he tried eating the sands to water his body butt they weare more badly cos they dreid his body! So while liiing there, he thought hed drown couse he had hallucinations but genis picked him up and gave him something from his aqua egg so he didnt died thursty.

While there walking throgh the deseret with many eggs from genis who was all exhausted like a dog in hamster cykle only it was a giant cylce like the size of a house sad:

"afk! Pls, I need a breake cos I cant magic anymore!"

So they sitted down and played tag, hoping they couls find riane soon.

"your it!", mutted lloyd to colete.

"NOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN IM ALWAYS IT IT ISNO FAIR!"

Sfter she finaly stopped complaining, it was dark and they sleeped and they made beds of sands just like the Prince of Sand only he doesnt coz he figths evel monsters and hasnt time for making sandbeds with a magicall magic sword. (_A/N: woud be sooo eppppic!_)

"WAKE UP YOU LIL BETCHEZ OR ILL SPANGK YA!"

It was still in the nite, the sun rising, and yet some one had wake them? Loyd and Genis wear confusesd and not nowing what was wrong so they were scarred it could be a monster but it wasnt it was...

_SRY BUT NOWW I STTOP CAUS ITS SO EXCITING ALREADY, READ NEXX CHAPTER TO FINED OUD WHO IT WAS!_


	4. hoot and smexy mercinarys, guess hoo!

_A/N: Sry for not posting so long, I wos in Rusia and it was very russian and hot and eally hot! Hope u like this chap, its getting a hoot new char!_

The person speakign was very lloudly so evryone was scard only then they heard the voice n were supressed:

"Its rain, woooot!", Genis wooted cos he was happyly meeting his sister cos she was not dead and she was desert! But Collet had brain again she thought and so she siad:

"NOOOOOOOO! THIS ISNT RAIN; ITSA FAKKEE!" Saying this she pulled the haar of the women and thought it a wig but it wasnt it was reel and she pulled out the haar and it was bleeding out of rains had cos she was her hair ripping off!

"LET IT YOU C*NT!", she shoted angryly and collet let it and genis was making a healing for her at least tried but then he rembered he wasnt healer so he coldnt heal ranie and he accidantly made meteor storn instead on her head and all the meteors were on her head! When she was dad, he wased very sad, but then a stange thing happened, A LIGHT BEAM CAME EARTH AND HIT RAINE ALLIVE MAKKING A RESSUREKSHN!

"Woooooow! A ressurekshn!", Lloid shooted loudly when he saw rain life and he was very hapy she wasnt dead coz he always got a cookie ffrom her when he made her exsphre.

"AND NOOW TO YOUU, YOU LITLEE SONNOFA B*TCH!", rain shooted angryly to genis who made her a meteor and gived him a piggybag but it was one of evil and pain and even more paain and it made genis pain hard in his life!

"NOOOOOOO; DONT PIGGYBACK HIM TO AGOUNY ORR HELL DIIEE!", colett started to shout but then a snake come and biet her and it was poisonus, but not for Colett coz she was angel so it was harmless but it bit a hole in her! She was relly afraid and wanted to shout, but then there was rain!

"HEAL HER WITH A FIRST AID!" she shooted and her stuff sparkled brightly aiding colett first!

"Good you heeled her or she wouldve died!", loyd assured her and rain was looking happy and blissy and liked healing BUT DID SHE? Her heeling maked her forget the genis who was very painy now but so long he cold walk he would! Then he fainted loudly and fell on the grond on collet who shooted:

"NOOOOOOO! GENIS FANTED! WHAT WIL WE DOO?"

Sudenly there appeared a person who was very mysteryous! It had a sword and cllothes and a red hair and it speaked to the people:

"Are u needing help?"

It was... ***gasp*** …... KRATOS ARION.

"If you cold help our genis, it wold be very great!", Lloyd sad and blushed coz he thinked he knew Kraros from somewhere.

"Then I shell assist u.", Kratos stated slowlay coz he was that hot and cool. So with a Kratos in their team they head to some desert ruins coz thats what an eventure is so after a lot of heated lying in sun and getting tans they were at the ruin.

"Look! Its a polycarbonait!", Loyd shouted.

"Yes what?", rain asked questienly.

"lol, there's a person lying" Gensis lolled intensly and he was right: their was a person lying! Rain tried to pock it with her stuff but colett murmured:

"NOOOOOOO! HES HURT AND MAYBE DING DONT BET HIM!"

Everibody was quiet now and looked collet but she went to the guy and turn him to sea him in the face. Sudenly he was waked and locked at evreyone and said...

_A/N: Yes, what is it he sad? Find out more necks time!_


	5. a new waking up!

_A/N: SRY FOR IT TAIK SO LONG I WAS VERY SCHOOL ANDIT WAS NOT EASY BUT UNEASY HOPE U STIL WILL REED IT! ANYWAY: Its a turnover point coz now theres a new character who makes everything exciteder! Hope u reivew something coz Im sad for no reviews :(( but I lke the story tooo much to end so no worrys!_

The stranger boy looked upp and saw a lot of hot and desert and peeple and he never saw them befor so he was very nervus like when you operate mouses in a hospitel with dead instruments but he was now there and he must thake the ability to change something or he wuldnt be alfred any more! So he said bravly

"Im alfred and im a selfinsert but now im lost who are you?"

Evrybody looked at him with big eyes big like a cup of coffee but then loyd sad:

"Im loyd and this is genis and this is collett and this is rain and this is kratos and welcome to our groop!" But alrfed was still confjused so he asked:

"What is it you do here in a desert that is really really hot and sweatymaking?

"Were having a great symphonia adventure you wanna john?"

"Well I must get home and so we have to make adventure but ok ijoin!" he said doubtingly hoping to get home some day when adventure was ovber! So they went through the desert and it wasnt long until someone drooped unconshus and it was not kratos or lolyd or rain or genis or alfred or noise!

"NOOOOOOO" colett screamed while losing conshusness and dropping in the sand but then evreyone noticed it was quicksand!

"OH NO COLETT SINKS AND DIEZ IF WE DONT DO THINGS TO SAFE HER!" Loyd cried but he took his sword but he couldnt help her coz it was too metal and blinding him.

"ARGH, I CASNT SEE STUFF, WHO SAVES HER NOWW?"

"I cold try if you want me to" alfred sad quietly coz he was too selfconshus to speak and he didnt wanna wake rain.

"Okay, I trust you you can do it" kratos said and looked away cos the sun blinded him too so he loked at rain who was sleeping and he licked what he saw _(A/N: BUT HE DINT TOUCH HER SHES IN COMA AND SLEPING AND IT WOULD BE SICK AND GROS!)_

"Okaym so I try now." alferd said tremblingly and went into the sand and gett collet out of the sand. He had a misyterous skill that made him woulk on sand like moses only without water and it didnt work on realy quick sand so he had to think of an other way!

"Noo! I have to thing of anohter way!", he shooted angliry, but he didnt know what was happened to know!

"WHO WAKED ME!" a mysterios noishe called and It made exeryone shake in fear, even rain!

"Who is tis?", he said panicky, only to heer a new voice of mystery. Oh no it was the big dangeros quicksandmonster!

"have you wake me?" rain sad to the monster anglriy but the monster wassnt saying anything but triyng eating colett!

"NooOO! Dont eat her, eat me!" loyd shouted desperating while he saw the mosnter eating colett but it didnt coz she was already in the sands! So evryone was nervos and crying even the monster but genis had an great idea he telld everyone so they coud listen:

"zomfg, how cold colet do this! Well whatevs we can still make a deal with the monster to safe her so that she can live lol whatdo you think?"

"its the best idea in the wrold!" rain sad and tried talking with the monser but it didnt understand an it tried to eet her! But she dodshed it with a super barrier made of steal and geniss bloud what made him sick sad and anamic so he rofld but saadly.

The mostner pushed the barier and hurt its noise so hot it got a nosebleed and it was very said to see it aand the hole team symphina cried loudly at seeing so many tears and blood and noseblood and it wsa wery dramatic and onomatoetic but then therre was an alfred still and he said:

"and their you should receave a final hit to you bleed!"

He pushed the minster in the whole that was very quick sand and it tilted it up and mooved it away to the ground... and then colet was spit out from the grund coz the sand was on a diet and colett sad:

"NOOOOOOO IM IN A WHOLE ANND DEAD AND SAND ANND NOO AND... huh? Light? YEEEEEEES IMA FREE AND NOTA DEATH YEAH!" she slimed to both eyes of happynes and her wings ver so brigt she was lookinf them down and happy! Then loyd sow her and he smiled to and thex made their happy holy tears again (_A/N: REMBER CHAPTER ONNE!_) and looked at the desert and it was a new oasis noe with lotts of water for every animel in the town and desert went happy and screamd very loudly "YEAHH!" and so all was happy.

…

...

FOR NOW!

_A/N: hope u lick alfred hes a selfinsert and I hope you lick him and hes making this story so more adventurus ull be very eksited for what he dus!_


	6. SPARKLE!

_A/N: IM BACK AND TIS STORYY TOO! I wannted a new chapter so reed with fun! ^_^_

Alfed was bathing the new Oasis and thinked very hard of his last time with a monster: It was exiting but dangeros but exiting to so he slimed so big that even genis was happy! He locked down his nails on the foot and saw how big they were grouing but that was when he noticed another thing he never saw nver anywere: A big sparkle sparkle thingy in the water ground!

"OMG ITS SPAKLING MSUT HAV IT NOW!" Aifred shooted like a dog that was bitten in the but by a mostner hamster!

"YEEEEEEES SPAKLE; I WANTTO HAVE A SPAKLE!". a cloett shoted and so she flied like superman only without a cape and with wings and with a female gender and taked ovr alfreed with a giant busting dust!

"OUCH! THISPAI HURTS!" he cryed and made a fasster run in the water below to grob the cystalt and then it happend: He stated to spakle like a glitter!

"OH NO; IM LIKK A GLITTTR NOW!" and you coud heer that sshoot over every region in the bathing oasis cos its so being load!

"YAAAAY; YOU GLITERR NOW!" collet said with load happyness in her voice and in her hard. So alfed was too happy sothey were looking how much sparkle was shining over when he was flying too much: They were mking a rise to the middle of the oasis and there was a sun and it fleshed like a sun and Alferd made a look like a disco ball and everyhere people could start discoing coz now their was cool light for it. BuT NOT EVRYBOSY THINKED THE LIGHT COOL!

when he was down, kratos noticsd the big sparkle disco and really liked dancing coz his siut looked so good with it and rain was dancing two like a hot lady oownly not tso hard like a birtyne but without the shaving and the rest strange monster! But the blinking also made people fell strange for it so sometime there was a genis hu told:

"ROFLMOFL, Tis lights not normal and youd should reely look if theres a people who made a strange dusco or somethnig for it!2 Kratos made this his sign and rely lookd and what he seen made im shocking so hard he was havong a fit with sun and dropped unconshus. But only for a second and then he shooted:

"NOOO! ITS ALFRED! HEES DOOOOMD; DOOOMED!"

With that he took off the water and made a trip to the rock where it was high and he could be heared. On his way he lookd and the gorund and little spiders where everywehre! But he kicked them so badassly dead that they wasnt in his way nomore and so he ran forhter and then he reached a cliff but it was of sand and he cursed and goed to the next cliff. It wasnt made of sand so he cold do his disco happines danes coz it was a happpy and dicso moment. And un the end he screemed:

"ALFRED COME DON NOW OR yOU CAN BE DOOMED OR DIE OR OTHER WHAT I DOT KNOW KNOW OR HIDE AND DONT TELLCOZ ITS WRON GNOW COME DOWN!"

When alfrded heard it he was very sad and lokkxed at kratios and was angry too: he licked sparkle its cool he thought and he wanted too badass so hard he ignored him. But coleet was to worryd and made him go down coz alfeerd could fly.

When they comed downs alfred wasnt ver happy but annoyed coz he couldnt glitter evryone anymore. But then he noticed that there was kratos so angry that it loked he made his head kaput with his furous staring and his anger, but alfefd resisted and made a more frighrening look so kratos backed back coz he was scared! But not enough do he stil stood there and was trying to say something to alfret but it was to late coz he was playsing with loyd again! So he was anfgy and shooted:

"MY SONN PLEADSE STOP PLAYING WITH THE GUY THERE IS SOME REALLYS TALK TO DO KNOW AND I WANT TO MAK IT SO STOP IT NOW!"

But kraros was soo lowd that loyd cryed soo sad rhat rain was feeling sorry and made him a good baked cake and loyd eated itt and feeled very better then and thanked rain a lot and then he saw that their was a hamster on the ground and he rolled with it so it isnt scared of him, But he overroled him and so ther was cring again.

In this time kraitos was still looking at alfreds sparkle. He wanted to make something about it so he tried something out: But in this moment alfred comed to the water again and sayed:

"I THINK THIS IS A RAIN IN THIS WATER!"

_A/N: OMG, sooo exciting, is it rain or whoisit have fun and look to a next chapter therell be some for sure at sometime!_


	7. rain OR IS IT?

_A/N: ITS 9 MONTHS SINS THE LAST CHAP BUT I WASNT PREGANT YOU SICKOS EW. SORRY GUYS FOR NEVR UPDATEING; ACTALLY I WAS BISY WITH HALLOWEEN AND SCHOL AND I HAVE A REALL LIFE SO BAD BUT NOW ITS OK; ENJOY!_

The water was clear and it was so clear everyone could see the thing there:

"Its rally rain in the water! BUT HOW CAN THIS BEEE?" said loyd and ran in circlkes licke a chicken when you cut it's had off and it stil runs around despite the death. The rain in the team locked really paniking and confusing, but then she decided to make some action:

"This is NOOT the real Rain coz iM the real rain and noone else can be real but me. So its an impostress! We have to kill her to ddeath as fast as possibLE!"

"NOOOOOO! WE CANT KELL HER OR SHELL DIE AND MAYBE SHES REAL NO WE CANT KILL HER they transferred into a ship and took the rain from the se and made her back to land!" NOOE!", she cryed loudly but everyone ignored her so she was sad and cryed her angel teers again.

"No! I wantto kill her now coz she could kill us for imposter! Let me! Die brutal you faik bit**!"

But Genis was brain again and thinked that maybe not the person they fished out of the water but maybe the rain with them was a faik rain so he ran to her and gave her a bump.

"No, dont kill her yet coz she... look dead anyway lets leave her here to dye lol" he sayed and to be not suspicous she agreed coz if she would kill the faik rain or the reel rain (_AN: WHO KNOWS?) _she wouls be suspicous coz death is bloody and not nice to have for anyone! Also genis wanted not being suspicous so he let her lye on the ground to look later. LITLLE HE DID KNOW THAT SHE WILL BE WAKING THEN ALREADY!

"Where am I?" It comed as it had to coz he goed away and so rain or a fake rain woke up ALONE. She looked around and wondered wher she was coz everyone left her and it made her feel lonely and sad. But when she looked around, she remembered... THAT SHE CANT REMEMBER ANYTHING ANYMORE.

"OH NO MY MEMORY is GONE HOW CAN I RESURRECT PEEPLE NOW NOO!" she screamed like a dog with rabbys only without the foam and the deadly end of her life WHICH SHE COULDNT RESURRECT NOW aNYMORE!" Not knowing anything anymore was stupid for her and so she decided to find a personality and MADE A TRIP TO THE DISCOVERY!

"I must trip so I can get back my memory!" she said and she made an inner conshus ride!

But coz its inner we cant sea it so BACK TO THE GROOP

In the groop rain (_A/N OR IS IT?_) acted a lot stranger from other tims, so alrfed made some thoughts:

"wait what if the rain isnt rain but a fake rain who is faking evrywon? What could be a sign?"

While thinking the other rain was so nervos that she is exposed that she made the bestest idea she ever made:

"rain loves ruin so if I luv it evryon will believe me!"

To show her loving she made an approch to one, and then sudenly their was an gaint music box and it was playing: 'GIMME MORE GIMME GIMME MORE GIMME GIME MORE...' and the music was her sign: She striped complet and danced around the ruin and made naughty poses around it with her but but also with her fingers and she frenched it rally hard so the rooin maked the most powerfull orgasm of a ruin ever!

Genis jusst lookd at it and sighed, coz he knew his sister was in ruin mode again and he haited it. So he went there to put his finger in her but but she screamed loudly like when a owl dyes from a scary horroor movie at night in a big shower!

"GENIS WHAT AR YOU DOING MY BUT IS NOT ICECREEM!"

genis looked shoked but then he knew: he knew it!

"I knew it!" he screemed like a girl who just found out she had herpes and continyud:

"YOU ARE NOT MY RAIN COZ SHE ALWAYS STOPS WHEN I PUT MY FNGER IN HER BUT BUT YOU DIDNT SO YOU ARE A FAIK RAIN!"

The faik rain stoped fondling the ruin and shooted: 

"I HAVE BIN FOUND OUT! NO MORE changing HAHAHAHHA!"

She changed her clothes and then said forcingly:

"I am not realy rain im actally..."

_A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! WATCH IT FOR EXCITING REVEALINGS!_


End file.
